fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saila Blackwalker
Saila Blackwalker is a part of the guild Chaos Prophet and uses Paper Magic. She is 19 years old and is a cold person. Personality Saila has a cold and calculating personality and has absolutely no problem harming others to get her way. She would happily take any one's happiness and crush it in front of them, no matter what blood may spill in the process. She is stubborn to a fault and refuses to let others sway her and cares little for others opinions. She has trust issues, and would much rather die than let someone help her. Appearance Saila is a slim, though well-muscled young woman, with a pale complexion. She has mid-length, wild black hair that often falls into her face, and bright ruby red eyes. She normally wears slightly revealing black clothing with red accents, and a belt of some sort on her to which she attaches a small bag of her magic paper. She has a black and red tattoo beneath her left eye, and her black guild mark is located on the right side of her waist. History Saila lived a normal enough life in the beginning. Daily chores, happily living the domestic life with her parents. As everybody knows, all good things must come to an end, and Saila's happy lifestyle ended bright one morning where she awoke to find her parents dead in the yard. She vowed to one day track down their killers and seek revenge. She wondered around Fiore for around a year, and around the time she turned ten, she found the dark guild Shattered Dusk. They took her in and taught her Paper Magic, and she was filled with more hatred, no pointed towards the legal guild Koma Inu. After their first defeat, she began wandering again, but upon hearing of its return, she quickly joined their ranks. Magic and Abilities Paper Magic: Saila uses Paper Magic as her source of offense and defense. She keeps several hundred pieces of white paper with her, and when she grabs them, they change color to whatever she wants, and take up the respective color's qualities. Paper Blizzard Red Dance: Red paper is released that is infused with fire magic Paper Blizzard Yellow Dance: Yellow paper is released, and can blind or shock the target Paper Blizzard Green Dance: Green paper is released, and turns into a thick smog, making the intended targets unable to breathe freely and hampers their health Paper Blizzard Blue Dance: Blue papers form together to make an airborne boat for escape. Paper Blizzard Indigo Dance: Indigo papers wrap the target into a sphere, where they are shown a tragic event related to love Paper Blizzard Violet Dance: Violet papers swarm the target, covering their body and rendering them immobile Paper Blizzard Black Dance: Black papers encase an enemy and allow them to destroy darkness. This works especially well on demons Paper Blizzard Gray Dance: Gray papers form in the shape of a shield, though can be broken by a strong attack Paper Blizzard White Dance: White papers swarm the enemy and are able to freeze them in place Paper Body: The user themselves becomes a flurry of papers and they are able to become whole again when the papers come together Paper Shuriken: A series of papers, color or not, are formed into shurikens and are hurled at the target Trivia